Turtle Doves
by Miki Bidan
Summary: “They are turtle doves,” Trisha said as she placed one each on Al’s and Ed’s hand, “I have one and you both have each. As long as you have them with you, we will be always connected no matter in which part of the world we are.” One Shot. R and R.


**My first FMA fic so be gentle and enjoy!**

**Date: 18/9/2006 to 20/9/2006**

**I don't own FMA and I wanna ED and ROY! (They both are so cute!)**

* * *

"Mother."

Trisha Elric turned as she heard a small voice. Huge brown eyes looked back at her.

"Yes, Al?"

"Mother, Brother is crying." Al said. Trisha looked at Al. "Did you both have fight?" She asked as she knelt down besides him. Alphonse shook his head. "No, mother, we were playing and he slipped and fell." Alphonse said.

"Where is he?" Trisha asked. Al turned and walked towards the backyard. Trisha followed him. She saw Edward sitting on the ground, nursing his knee which was bleeding and at the same time crying. Trisha knelt down besides her eldest son.

"Ed, does it hurt much?" she asked gently. "It hurts a lot, Mom!" Edward wailed. Trisha's gaze soften as she tenderly cleaned the wound with her apron and a little bit of water and bandaged it.

When it was over she smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Edward nodded and suddenly jumped on her leaving her astounded, but only for a second. She hugged him back.

"Thank you, mom, you're the best mother in the world!" he said as he snuggled up to her. Trisha held her hand out for Al who buried his head in her shoulder.

After a few seconds Al asked, "Mother…"

"Hmm?"

"You won't leave us alone, will you?" Al asked. Ed and Al looked up at her. Trisha shook her head. "No, Al and Ed, I'll never leave both of you. Oh! Come here, I've something for both of you!"

Trisha got up and walked to the living room as Al and Ed followed her. She walked to the cabinet and opened. She took out something. Al and Ed glanced up to see what it was.

Trisha held out 3 small clay pigeons. "What are these?" Ed asked, quite inquisitively.

"They are turtle doves," Trisha said as she placed one each on Al's and Ed's hand, "I have one and you both have each. As long as you have them with you, we will be always connected no matter in which part of the world we are."

"Wow! That's so cool, Mom!" Al and Ed said unanimously. Trisha smiled.

* * *

"Mother?"

Trisha Elric feebly opened her eyes. She saw blurry figures of Ed and Al.

"Mom, please, say something!" Al said. "Alphonse? Edward?" Trisha asked feebly.

"Yes, mom, it's us! Al and Ed." Ed said. Trisha lifted her hand and tendely touched Edward's cheek. Edward bent so that his ear was close to her mouth.

"Edward, you are the eldest so it's your responsibility to look after Al when I'm gone…" she whispered, her frail hand stroking Edward's cheek. Edward shook his head. "No, mother, you are not going to leave us!" he said.

Trisha pulled him closer to hug him. Then she turned to Alphonse.

"Alphonse, I know you are younger but then I'm sure you'll take care of Edward when there's a storm or a power cut!" Trisha said and smiled. Alphonse knew his mom was trying to make him laugh. He said, "Mother, I love you."

"I love you too, Al." Trisha said.

"I love you too, mother!" Ed interrupted, not wanting to be left out. "Yes, Ed, I love you too. I love both of my sons!" Trisha said.

Al took his mother's hand in his and Ed's hand. He gently squeezed his mother's hand. He looked at Edward and they both nodded.

"Mom, you know what."

"What?"

"You're the best mom in the world!" The both said together.

Trisha smiled. All of a sudden, she began coughing. "MOM!" Al exclaimed. She was hyperventilating. She tried to say something but…but…she was choking…

"AL, THE TURTLE DOVES!" Ed shouted. Al quickly opened the drawer and took out the three turtle doves. He placed them on Trisha's hand and covered them with his and Ed's hands.

"Mom, we'll always be together!" Ed shouted.

"Yes, mom, remember? I have one, you have one and brother has one means we are all connected. Right? Right, mom?" Al said.

Trisha tried to reply but instead coughed harder. "Mom, say something! Don't go!" Al shouted.

"Mom, no, please, you promised us, you'll never leave us alone, please mom!" Ed shouted with tears in his eyes.

Trisha clamed down. She gave them a feeble smile and then slowly closed her eyes.

"Mom? Mom? Wake up! Mom! Wake up!" Al exclaimed. His eyes widened as he retreated back. "No…this can't be…" he whispered and slid down to his knees. Al began crying hysterically.

Ed looked at him. "Al…no…" he whispered. Ed then turned to his mother's lifeless body. He placed his head on her stomach. Tears ran down his cheek.

"Mom…"

* * *

Edward kneeled down, putting down the bouquet of lilies in front of his mother's grave. The name 'Trisha Elric' was carved on it. He could hear Al's silent sobs.

The he felt someone tug at his jacket. He turned back only to be caught in his brother's embrace.

"Brother…" Al whimpered, "Will Mother come back?"

Edward closed his eyes tight to stop the tears which prickled at his eyes.

"Tell me, brother, will she come back?"

Edward took the turtle dove out of his pocket.

"Al, I have one turtle dove, you have one and mother has one, which means we are always connected to each other…forever…through our hearts…"

* * *

Ed looked at the turtle dove. Looking at it made him feel nostalgic. It had been moths since he and Al had spoken to each other. Even Winry had tried to bring both of them back together but both of them had been too stubborn to make up.

Somehow, all the memories came rushing back. Edward wished they all were together again. He really missed Al and mom.

Al too missed Edward. He often used to look at the turtle dove and start feeling strange. He really missed his brother. He wanted to make up but he was too scared…maybe Ed might refuse and say something to break his heart…sure he was nothing but a piece of metal but still he did have feelings…in his soul

Both of them were unconsciously thinking the same thing…

"Mother, I wish we were together again…."

* * *

**Ahh… finished at last. I wrote this in school. I really enjoyed it.** **I hope you did too.** **Well, thanks to Shrutika who really loved my stories. **

**And to mother- for letting me complete this story even though it is 10:35 and time to sleep.**

**Oh, yeah, the Turtle Dove part was an idea from Home Alone 2. Has anyone seen it? It's really nice!**

**Well, then**

**Please read and review! No flames.**

**Bye!**

**Miki**


End file.
